


Merry Christmas

by Kaioken95



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Funny, Gen, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Seasonal, Short & Sweet, Short Dave Strider, Slice of Life, Tall Karkat, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: You find yourself on the sofa, you all comfortable, a lovely warm beverage in your favorite cup, enjoying the peace and quiet after the festive day.Day 1 for Davekat Week 2020: Seasonal
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612
Kudos: 21





	Merry Christmas

Karkat was sitting comfortably on his couch, wearing a woolly Christmas sweater, it had a simple design and nothing too complex. He was drinking a hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, cocoa dust, and some marshmallows, it was last in the evening everyone had returned to their homes after Christmas, the day was lively and busy, everyone had come on for dinner, unwrapping gifts, being loud, playing games and having fun. It was exhausting, and even though he had a good time, Karkat was just glad that he could relax.   
  
“Coming in for a landing dude!” Dave’s voice breaks him from his relaxed daze, seeing him running towards him, Karkat quickly puts his cup down so he doesn’t drop it as Dave jumps into his lap.  
  
“Nice and cozy.” Dave says wearing shorts and a red sweater that Karkat and their friends could only describe as the most obnoxious jumper, and to top it off it lights up.  
  
“Was there something wrong with the vacant seat next to me?” Karkat looks at Dave with the other throwing his arms around the tall troll.  
  
“Nope, but this is a way more comfortable seat, and you haven’t thrown me off your lap yet, so…” A cheeky grin appears on Dave’s face, Karkat chuckles holding Dave close.  
  
“Okay, we’re definitely letting someone else host the gathering next year, that was the most dishes we’ve ever had in the sink, like shit…” Dave liked parties and everything but he hated the whole cleaning up after part.  
  
“Oh yeah, being hosts always comes with extra work… Don’t worry, next year it’s Rose and Kanaya’s turn to host.” Karkat chuckles, knowing their friends would everything detailed and perfect, and everyone would comply with their rules.

“Yeah, there’s no way Kanaya is letting me get through the front door if I show up in this beauty!” Dave gestures at the blinding sweater, earning him another laugh from Karkat.

“Oh yeah, that thing isn’t just an ugly sweater, it's a traffic light mixed in with wool and cotton, you're wearing a fire hazard and a traffic stopper all at once.” Karkat mocks Dave’s sweater but Dave just takes them as compliments. 

“So, what was your favorite gift?” Dave asks, curious to know what his boyfriend’s favorite present was.

“Hmm… Probably the first editions I got from Calliope. Oh and the new jacket Kanaya gave me.” Karkat lists some of the presents he got from their friends, deliberately leaving out Dave’s gift. A brief instance of disappointment appears on Dave’s face, expecting his one to be in first place.

“But of course…” Karkat reaches down his shirt, pulling his new necklace out from under his sweater. It was a silver chain and in the middle of it was a mini version of the time symbol glowing red when placed in the light. “This one has its own place.” He smiles holding Dave a little closer to him.

“Thank you so much, I really love it, and I’ll always wear it... Except for showers and through airport security.” Karkat adds wanting to make sure that nothing would happen to his gift.

“That’s right, I give the best gifts, I am the champion of gift-giving, all those other gifts can suck it!” Dave fist-pumps the air. “In fact, I’m gonna message our dear friends who got you stuff and tell them that their gifts lost.” He grabs his phone and starts typing away.

“No, don’t do that you ass.” Karkat tries to take the phone away from Dave, but the other just keeps it out of his reach. “Dave come on, don’t end today with your bullshit.” Karkat makes another attempt to grab Dave’s phone.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Dave hops off Karkat running out of the room, still typing away on his phone, with Karkat chasing him, he’s able to make it to the kitchen and close the door on the troll.

“Dave, open that door! Do not send that message to our friends!” Karkat bangs on the door, he can’t but laugh at the childish behavior, but he figures if you can’t beat em, join em. He pulls out his phone, immediately he gets a notification from Dave.

* * *

** \--turntechGodhead [TG] opened a new group chat-- **

TG: attention friends, family, loved ones  
TG: i just wanted to say on behalf of Karkat and myself, we hope you had a wonderful time today!  
TG: thank you for joining us this year for our annual get together over the holidays  
CG: EVERYONE IGNORE HIM!  
CG: HE’S ABOUT TO BE AN ASSHOLE!  
TG: babe, please  
TG: i’m just sending a heart filled message to our loved one to let know…  
TG: that i am the best gift giver  
TG: karkat says my gift to him is the best, so suck on it!  
TT: Oh of course, well at least you waited until we all left.  
TT: How charming of you Dave.  
EB: way to play it cool buddy ;P  
EB: you sure he said that, or was it a fabrication of your imagination.  
TG: oh-ho-ho  
TG: look at your egbert pulling out the big fancy words  
EB: hey! these glasses aren’t just for show or because I have bad eyesight.  
GA: I Believe That He’s Using The Words Rose Used On Him Regarding The Whole During A Previous Conversation  
EB: wow! thanks kanaya…  
GA: You’re Welcome  
CG: GUYS I LOVE ALL YOUR GIFTS.  
CG: HE’S JUST BEING PETTY.  
CG: HE’S DRUNK. YEAH THAT’S IT.  
CG: THESE ARE THE DRUNK TEXTS.  
TG: i’ll have you know that i am very sober  
GG: anyway! that doesn’t count!!  
GG: karkat’s your boyfriend!   
TT: He either has a biased opinion, or he’s just saying that to spare your feelings Dave.  
TG: sorry  
TG: sorry  
TG: but callie says i’m the best gift giver XD  
EB: we should compare all the gifts and then decide who gave the best one.  
GG: like a competition?  
TG: yasssss  
GA: A Contest To Determine Who Gave The Best Present?  
GA: Is This Another Human Tradition I’m Not Aware Of?  
TT: No dear.  
TT: I’m not doing that.  
TT: Neither will I, This will only devolve into something petty.  
TG: this is getting out of hand  
CG: YOU STARTED THIS?!  
TG: yeah i regret it now  
TG: okay let’s just forget it.  
TG: happy holidays everyone!  
TG: my gift to karkat was best no takebacks.

** \--turntechGodhead [TG] closed the group chat-- **

* * *

“Really?” Karkat just stares at the door, with Dave slowly opening it, a smug smile on his face. “You closed the call to get the last word in.”

“Smart ain’t it.” Dave puts his phone back in his pocket, about to walk away until he glances up to the doorframe, a smile spread across his face.

“What?” Karkat narrows his eyes until they shift up and see what the other was staring at. Still hanging in the frame was a mistletoe wrapped in a pretty red bow. 

“You know the rules.” Dave throws his arms around Karkat’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to reach the other’s face, pressing his lips against Karkat’s. His cheeks flush a faint red blush, he then feels Karkat wrap his arms around his waist, holding him closer to him. Slowly their lips part from each other

“Merry Christmas Karkat…”

“Merry Christmas Dave.”

Once the night ends, the pair fall asleep together on their comfortable sofa, Dave sleeping on Karkat, while his partner has to face away from Dave's sweater, the blinking lights on the fabric flashing. All in all, it was a very lovely day, despite the craziness of the day, he was thankful for his friends, and even more thankful for his boyfriend, in spite of his nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> My first three entries for Davekat week will be late, I just finished another ship week yesterday, and I found out about it yesterday too XD, so I'll be doing short sweet pieces and longer ones when I catch up.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this little view into Dave and Karkat after Christmas Day, and that you had a lovely Christmas weekend.


End file.
